


Safe

by decemberdove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decemberdove/pseuds/decemberdove
Summary: Sometimes Lucifer has a mind of his own





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Here Ducifer tag, have a thing. This is my first fanfic ever, but I hope you guys like it. Thanks to my wonderful beta for editing it (you know who you are)

Dean stretches languidly, brow furrowing as he realises that the familiar weight next to him isn't there. Sure, he knows that Lucifer doesn't need to sleep, but he'd gotten used to his warm (cold) weight next to him in bed, fingers gently running through his hair lulling him to sleep (not that he’d ever admit that out loud). As he slowly gains consciousness Dean becomes aware of two things. The first, that this isn't the room he had crashed in last night. The sheets, which in his exhausted state he remembers being thin and scratchy, are rich and satin. The musty smell that was a default feature of most of the rooms they occupied is no longer there and the floor actually looked clean. But the biggest giveaway is the floor length window, which, instead of displaying a view of the road the room was facing, displayed the most breath taking view of the bluest ocean and the sunniest sky Dean had ever seen in his life.

It was beautiful alright, but unfamiliar. Alarm bells started ringing in Dean’s head. Just as panic mode set in _-Gotta find Sammy, figure out where I am, how to escape -_ the door to the room opened, and in walked the one person that managed to calm the rising panic inside him

_Well if he’s here, it can’t be that bad_

“Good morning, Lover” Lucifer smiled lazily as he walks towards Dean’s bed and places a tray of food in front of him. Dean wants to question him about the the weird surroundings, but his attention was drawn to the plate of food that had appeared in front of him. It’s all his favourite breakfast food; thick, fluffy pancakes dripping with butter and syrup, crispy bacon, and hash browns that are actually cooked well - instead of dripping with cheap, greasy fat at the diner - eggs, toast and juice. His mouth watered, but first thing's first.

“Not that I’m complaining...but, where are we?” he asks warily surveying Lucifer who’s watching him complacently from the end of the bed.

Lucifer smiles lazily “We’re in Hawaii.”

Dean blinks.

“And why are we in Hawaii?”

Lucifer looks at him through hooded eyes as walks towards Dean, fingers sliding across the sheets.

“I thought you deserved some time to rest, especially after these past few days.”

If Dean could, he would groan. The last couple of hunts had been rougher than usual, with Dean being seriously banged up in one or more of them, which had led Lucifer to seethingly heal him up (after furiously smiting the creatures that dare hurt his hunter), all the while berating Dean for the foolish risks that he’d taken. Dean tried to tell him he’s fine; _It’s part of the job Luce, Sam and I dealt with much worse before you came along,_ but of course his overprotective archangel ass had to something about it.

“So you decided to whisk me halfway across the country for that?”

Lucifer shrugged carelessly.

“If I had kept you in the motel room, and forced you to rest, would you have allowed it?”

“Probably not.” And it was the truth. Dean knew that Lucifer knew how stubborn he could be. Being confined in a room for a couple of days and being forced to do nothing, even with the devil/his lover as company… Dean shuddered at the thought.

“Well then you have your answer.”

The hunter opened his mouth as if to keep protesting, but Lucifer cut him off.

“Sam and Castiel are fine. I’ve informed them of their decision, about taking you away for a couple of days, and your brother actually seemed pleased about it; once the initial suspicion had worn off. Although, I do think that he would have learnt to trust my intentions towards you considering our relationship.” Lucifer spoke disdainfully.

“But I’m not the only one who thinks that you deserve a break Dean. Even your brother agrees.”

Dean huffed “Yeah, but-”

“Dean,” And the hunter can only stare wide eyed as Lucifer suddenly invaded his personal space, hands cupping his chin, lips ghosting over his.

“You’ve spent your whole life taking care of other people, including my brother, and Sam.”

 _And me_ , the unspoken words go. For it was Dean, the bright, selfless soul, who had picked up the jagged, sharp pieces of the archangel’s soul and had shown him what it was truly like to experience unwavering, unconditional, love… And Lucifer wouldn’t call it love, but it was hard to deny the warm, fierce, feeling he felt every time he looked at the human.

“Let someone take care of you for once.” The unspoken _let me take care of you_ hung in the air between them, but didn’t need to be said.The devil smirked as Dean just looked at him, his mouth open in a small 'o', a faint blush colouring his cheek, as his breath quickened, eyes dropping from his lips back to his face.

“Oh. Ok then.”

Smirking, Lucifer placed a quick kiss to the hunter’s lips, which Dean quickly and eagerly responded to. He loved the fact that after so many months of their... relationship, he was still able to get him to respond in the way that he did.

Releasing his hold on Dean, he stepped away from him, and he swore he actually heard him whimper.

“Now eat,” he says, gesturing at the tray of breakfast in front of him.

“I have plans for us for after.” And his dark eyes held more than just the promise of a fun filled day exploring the beaches of Hawaii. Dean quickly lowered his eyes and started to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Ducifer is one of my favourite ships, but there's so little love for it in the fandom. This fic came out of my frustrations out of that. My friend (who incidentally is also my beta, even though shes never watched Supernatural haha) gave me the prompt 'breakfast', and I ran with it. I realise that it's only a small part of the prompt, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
> Anyway. Have I mentioned how much I love Ducifer? This ship is the best and honestly deserves more love than it gets.


End file.
